The Light at the End
The Light at the End is the final mission in Dishonored, in which Corvo Attano must confront the leaders of the Loyalist Conspiracy and rescue Emily Kaldwin from Kingsparrow Island. Briefing The leaders of the Loyalist Conspiracy have moved to a monumental lighthouse, the final military project devised by the Lord Regent. They're holding Emily Kaldwin as they struggle to tighten their hold over the city. It's time to confront them, decide their fates, and determine the future of Dunwall. Arrival Corvo and Samuel will make their way to the island. In the boat, Samuel will sum up his feelings about Corvo and how he handled his missions. The condition of the island will depend on Corvo's chaos rating. *If Corvo's chaos rating is low, there will be fewer guards, the weather will be sunny, and Samuel will be very respectful and friendly towards Corvo. *If Corvo's chaos rating is high, there will be more guards, the weather will be stormy and cloudy, and Martin and Pendleton will be in the fort rather than the lighthouse. Samuel will condemn Corvo for his brutal actions and fire a gunshot in the air to warn the guards of his presence. *If Corvo's chaos rating is moderate, it will be categorized as high, but the environment will be slightly different than in true high chaos. Notably, Samuel will not fire his gun, but will say he is disappointed that Corvo "went out of his way to be brutal" and will order Corvo out of his boat, saying they will never see each other again. Infiltration The area consists of two parts: Kingsparrow Fort and the Lighthouse. Kingsparrow Fort To reach the fort, Corvo must make his way past several guards and Overseers with music boxes. Depending on which route he takes, he may encounter an arc pylon and a watchtower. There are three main entrances to the fort. Each entrance is protected by a wall of light that can be deactivated in the Control Room. There is a visible entrance to the sewers located between both gates. This entry point leads to the Control Room and Corvo will be able to deactivate both walls of light from there. There will be at least one guard in the Control Room and multiple guards patrolling outside both entrances. If Corvo has the Control Room Key, he will be able to access the courtyard through the Control Room. An additional entrance to the sewers may be found midway up a cliff past the beachside entrance to the fort, allowing access without having to pass through a wall of light. Corvo can swim to and then blink into the opening without being noticed. Additionally, Corvo can blink up the rocks near where Samuel drops him off, toward large metal cables are moored into the cliff as support structures. Corvo can run along these cables, giving him access to the second map within minutes, alerting no guards, and requiring no further action. This path is useful for maintaining low chaos. Once Corvo has entered the fort, he will find himself in a courtyard. Multiple guards will be patrolling the area and guarding the entrance to the Lighthouse's elevator. Corvo must move through the courtyard to the gatehouse using stealth or violence. There are four ways into the gatehouse: *Go straight to the front door, kill the guards and walk into the gatehouse. *Enter via the drainage system next to the gatehouse and sneak in from the ground up. *Attempt to scale the gatehouse to gain access via the roof. *It is possible to reach the gatehouse without actually crossing the fort. To achieve that, Corvo must jump on the outside wall reinforcements (the parts covered with metal) and then on the sewer exits at the middle of the wall. Repeat until he reaches the point between the fort and the lighthouse. Look up, and there will a spot available to jump inside the gatehouse. Once in the gatehouse, there is a large gap before the lighthouse. From here there are two ways to proceed: *Blink to the cable car which is in the middle of the gap, deal with the guard and arc pylon, and then blink across to the other side. *Get to the roof of the gatehouse and climb across the thick cables that hold the cable car in place above the gap, then walk along these cables to the other side. The last guard holds the key to the elevator and may be neutralized or pickpocketed. The key can also be found in the gatehouse. However the key is not necessary, as Corvo can climb onto elevator's cabin and enter through a hatch on the roof. The Lighthouse Corvo will arrive at the top level of the lighthouse, with several guards patrolling the area outside. Corvo's assassination target can be found in the interior of the lighthouse. Corvo can either: *Take the route outside the lighthouse and deal with the guards, then walk in and confront the target. *Use Blink and Agility to climb to the roof of the lighthouse and then sneak inside through the backdoor. Confronting Martin Martin can first be encountered in the courtyard, trading insults with Pendleton. Once the argument is over, Martin will retire to a room on the highest level of the fort. Upon seeing Corvo, he will put his pistol to his jaw and then explain to the assassin why the Loyalists betrayed him. He reveals that they had good intentions at first, but as they turned to ordering deaths and blackmail, it "became a habit." Martin tells Corvo that having power over an empire "weighs heavily on a man's mind" and then says that Corvo has every right to curse those who betrayed him, but he will not let the assassin kill him. His last words are, "I was born into nothing, and it's nothing I'll return to" before he pulls the trigger, killing himself. If Corvo chooses to attack Martin before he kills himself, the Overseer will turn hostile and fight back. Confronting Pendleton Pendleton is located in the gatehouse, where he can be witnessed speaking with his Captain. Pendleton realizes that the Loyalists have failed and tells Ren that he should have killed them when he had the chance. Upon Corvo's arrival, Ren will turn hostile, and Corvo must fight him off before speaking to Pendleton. The noble can be found on the floor, sitting against a wall. He is wounded and bleeding from a pistol shot, though he does not know who shot him. Pendleton will then proceed to mock Corvo, offering him money -- which he does not have, as his family is broke -- and then telling Corvo that "everyone knows was screwing the Empress," and that if he likes noble women, he should meet his cousin Celia. There is no need for Corvo to kill Pendleton, as he will die from his wounds, but if Corvo decides to kill the noble, his sword strike will play in slow motion, but there will be no death animation. The Final Confrontation Low Chaos Corvo will overhear Farley Havelock speaking to Martin and Pendleton in a celebratory manner, which gradually turns more reflective and regretful as he continues. There are no guards inside, allowing Corvo to move freely. Upon reaching the penthouse, he discovers that Martin and Pendleton are dead, poisoned by Havelock, who fears that his actions will come back to destroy him. If Corvo has killed none of the assassination targets, Havelock's speech reflects this information, and he laments not being as good a man as Corvo. Corvo then must deal with Havelock. *Havelock will present Corvo with the key to Emily's room on the table near where he is standing; Corvo will be forced to fight Havelock if he takes the key. *If Corvo takes the key before Havelock offers it, then Havelock will finish speaking, concluding with, "Kill me or take me to Coldridge Prison. Whatever you do, Emily will be watching." *Corvo can also attack him immediately, which will cause him to retaliate. Neutralize Havelock, then take the key from the table. After dealing with Havelock, Corvo finds Emily behind a locked door in the next room. The final cutscene plays, the Outsider explaining that with Corvo's help, Emily leads the Empire into a new golden age free of the rat plague. She is thereafter known as Emily the Wise. High Chaos Martin and Pendleton are on the island itself, while Havelock and Emily are alone in the lighthouse. Corvo is greeted by an empty main hall with pools of blood leading up to the roof. Havelock stands with Emily on a ledge, struggling with her and shouting about his failed coup. When Corvo approaches, Havelock grabs Emily and stands near the ledge, threatening to jump. As Emily fights for her life, Havelock says that Corvo is the worst of the conspirators and is "terrible at saving Empresses." Corvo must find a way to neutralize Havelock and save Emily. If he moves too close to Havelock or takes too long to act, the man will jump, taking Emily with him. There are many methods Corvo can use to save Emily: *The easiest method is to blink to the edge of the walkway. Havelock will jump, but Corvo will manage to grab Emily, saving her from falling. *Corvo can also possess Havelock, walking him away from the edge of the lighthouse. He will then have to fight the Admiral, as Emily cowers in a corner. *Bend Time will also give Corvo the ability to grab Emily before Havelock falls. *An alternate route in the mechanical space before reaching the catwalk will allow Corvo to access a secondary catwalk directly below the main one, then climb up behind Havelock and eliminate him before he has a chance to threaten Emily. If Emily is saved, upon speaking with her, she will reveal that she would have executed the Loyalists if Corvo had not killed them. Then, with Corvo's help, she ascends the throne and begins a new age of terror and corruption, leaving Corvo's mask on his grave when he dies. However, if Corvo is able to achieve "medium chaos", as Empress, Emily will do the best she can under the circumstances, and though the city is not completely destroyed by the plague, there is also no golden age. After she grows old and Corvo dies, she will leave her doll on his grave. Should Corvo not save Emily, the end scene will show the Empire in total despair, decimated by the rat plague. Corvo leaves his mask and blade on Emily's grave and sails away on an outbound ship. Special Actions *Killed Lord Pendleton *Killed Overseer Martin *Killed Admiral Havelock *Read Havelock's Journal *Rescued Emily General Mission Notes *In low chaos, if Corvo takes the key and unlocks the door to Emily's room without alerting Havelock, the mission will be completed successfully. *In low chaos, if Corvo possesses Havelock and attempts to open the door, Emily will call out for help, but the door will remain barred. *In high chaos, if Corvo wishes to approach Havelock stealthily, he can remove the tank of whale oil in the room immediately before the ledge with Havelock and Emily on it. This will allow him to access a passage underneath the ledge, followed by a cable leading up to a small platform behind Havelock. Trivia *Inside the lighthouse, Corvo can find the final chapter of Havelock's Log, detailing his feelings about the situation that he has put himself in. *If Corvo kills Samuel on Kingsparrow Island, the ending sequence will show Corvo standing over his grave, paying his respects. *If Sokolov and Piero are killed during a low chaos playthrough, the ending will show their abandoned laboratory being overrun by the plague, though the Outsider's narration still states that the plague is cured. Gallery Kingsparrow approach.jpg|The fortress. Samuelkingsparrow.png|Samuel drops Corvo off at Kingsparrow Island. Watchtowerkingsparrow.png|Searchlight at Kingsparrow Fort. Death Of Overseer Martin.jpg|Martin before killing himself. 0 martin death.png|Martin's death animation. 0 gatehouse.png|The hole in the gatehouse. ren and pendleton.jpeg|Pendleton with Captain Ren. 0 ren5.png|Corvo fights Captain Ren. Kingsparrow elevator.jpg|The elevator. screens05 pendleton.png|Pendleton, poisoned. screens05 martin.png|Martin, after being poisoned. screens05 havelock.png|Havelock speaks to his dead companions. Havelock.jpg|Havelock during the low chaos ending. 0 havelock emily.png|Havelock and Emily at the end of the walkway. 0 havelock emily2.png|Havelock holds onto Emily as he falls from the lighthouse. Admiral Havelock.jpg|Corvo killing Havelock. screens05 map2.png|A map of the lower part of Gristol and most of Serkonos hanging on a wall in the lighthouse. Aristocrats Knife.png|An aristocrat holds a knife behind his back during the low chaos ending. Corvoandemilygoodending.png|Corvo and Emily during the low chaos ending. CorvoSamuellowchaosHoundPitscelebration.jpg|Corvo and Samuel celebrate in the low chaos ending. Dishonored who is this person.jpg|Survivors in the low chaos ending. Curnows Reunion.png|Callista reunites with her Uncle Curnow. Pierosokolovcure.jpg|Piero and Sokolov work on a cure for the plague. 0 em corvo grave.png|Emily leaves her doll on Corvo's grave. 0 em doll grave.png|Corvo's grave with Emily's doll. 0 aristocrats2.png|Aristocrats argue in the high chaos ending. Low chaos, abandoned lab.jpg|Piero and Sokolov's abandoned lab. 0 emily throne.png|Corvo fights off an aristocrat near the throne during the high chaos ending. Party3.png|A thug and a courtesan in the high chaos ending. ending looting01.png|A thug loots an aristocrat in the high chaos ending. ending rats03.png|Rats attack a Bottle Street thug during the high chaos ending. Corvosam'sgrave.png|Corvo visits Samuel's grave if he is killed during the mission. SamuelBeechworthhighchaos.png|Samuel faces rough seas during the high chaos ending. ending tallboys04.png|Tallboys attack survivors in the high chaos ending. ending aristocrats02.png|Aristocrats arguing during the high chaos ending after Emily dies. ending aristocrats05.png|The City Watch fights aristocrats after Emily dies in the high chaos ending. ending aristocrats01.png|A City Watch Officer pulls an aristocrat away from the empty throne in the Void. Emgrave01.png|Emily Kaldwin's grave. Kingsparrow map.png|Map of Kingsparrow Island. High Chaos Walkthrough File:Dishonored - High Chaos Walkthrough - Mission 9 The Light at the End pt 1|Part 1 *SPOILERS* Dishonored - High Chaos Walkthrough - ENDING|Ending *SPOILERS* Dishonored - High Chaos Walkthrough - ALTERNATE ENDING|Alternate Ending Low Chaos Walkthrough Dishonored - Low Chaos Walkthrough - Mission 9 Kingsparrow Island-0|Part 1 *SPOILERS* Dishonored Walkthrough- LOW CHAOS ENDING|Ending Category:Missions Category:Walkthroughs Category:Gameplay